A Heat from Hell
by Jagger3
Summary: Spirit accidentally drinks a strange beverage that Stein had been saving for an experiment; the effects however are rather strange. Can Stein cure Spirit? Warnings; lots of yaoi!


Stein yawned and went about making a batch of tea in the morning. His hair was slightly ruffled and his eyes half closed, but he was rather alert. Today, once his guest left, he'd perform an experiment with his captive in the other room. He smiled to himself and twisted his bolt as the tea boiled; he'd made a concoction last night and was curious to see what it would do. He poured the tea and walked out into the living room.

"Tea? Great." Spirit greeted him, sprawled on the couch his hair sticking every which way. He'd been kicked out of his home by a rather upset Maka when she came to visit last night. He still wasn't entirely sure why. So he'd spent the night, with one eye open, at his old meister's house.

The doctor set the tray down and handed Spirit his tea and then helped himself to his own, "So, what did you do this time?"

Spirit sighed and took a sip of his tea before setting it down, "No idea, really." He stared forlornly at his feet with a lost puppy look that made Stein roll his eyes.

"Well I'm going to go grab an apple, do you want anything?" Stein called, walking into the kitchen.

"No thanks."

Stein took his time choosing a ripe green apple, his mind wandering to his experiment. The liquid he'd made was supposed to be drunk by the victi—err subject, and the result should be some sort of internal pain. He pondered that and took a bite out of his apple. From the living room, he heard Spirit mumble something about life being unfair.

The red haired death scythe was moping around in his usual manner when his eyes caught sight of another tea cup sitting next to his. It wasn't Stein's obviously because he rarely used this cup. More tea probably. Spirit picked it up and took a small sip. It had a rather nice flavor, sort of herby, and it made him thing of a forest. Shrugging he downed the drink right as Stein walked through the door and into the living room.

"Spirit!" Stein barked, his eyes widening when he realized what was in the cup. Damn! He'd left it out for later today and forgot about how bloody nosy his old weapon was! He walked over to Spirit and stared him down, toying with his bolt, "How are you feeling?" Oh well, I guess a different test subject wouldn't hurt.

Spirit shifted slightly on the couch and set the cup down, "Fine I guess…kinda hot…" He shifted again and tugged at the collar of his shirt, frowning at the weird tingly sensation that spread through his body, "What the hell kind of tea is this?" He muttered.

Stein frowned and watched a flush develop in his weapon's cheeks as his breathing became heavier and slightly more labored. "How are you feeling now?" This was certainly not what he expected.

The death scythe slumped back on the couch, his legs sprawled open, and his chest rising from under the confinements of his clothes, "I…I don't know…uncomfortable…hot…" He tugged his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt a few holes, shoving his hair off his flushed face.

A curious thought wormed its way into Stein's twisted mind, maybe the tea had counter balanced the painful potion into something else…but what? He twisted his bolt pensively and watched the red head shift on his couch and groan. Uncomfortable and hot, what in the world?

Spirit groaned again and shrugged his jacket off, "Steeinnn what didja put in my tea?" He panted. It felt like every nerve on his body was magnified, the slip of his clothes over his skin made him want to moan. Every sense was on edge, and he felt like he might melt from too much contact…but dear lord he wanted contact. He wanted somebody to touch him.

"Nothing, that wasn't tea," Stein said bluntly, "it was an experiment I was meaning to use later but apparently the effects are…completely opposite."

The red head felt a weird aching longing erupt inside of him, he wanted—no needed something, needed it bad, "Stein…" He panted, tugging at his shirt helplessly, "Make it stop…"

Stein shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure how to." And then he plopped down next to Spirit, making the couch sink a bit and shifting the red head involuntarily.

"Ah…" Spirit gasped, and then hastily undid the rest of his shirt and tossed it off, "It's too hot, Stein..." He groaned and felt the stitched up fabric rub against his back, making him bit his lower lip to stop a whimper from escaping.

The doctor cocked his head; there was no way that Spirit was actually…? Well only one was to find out. He shifted over and trailed his hand down Spirit's chest, ghosting his fingers over the scars he had caused.

"S-Stein!" Spirit choked, his eyes clouded and slightly unfocused. He arched willingly into the touch and groaned as the doctor rubbed his hand firmly but slowly over his chest.

"Well I know what's wrong with you." Stein replied, struggling to keep a straight face, "Apparently tea mixed with my concoction had a completely opposite effect on your body." He continued playing with Spirit's chest as he said this, running his fingers over the pert nipples which made Spirit jerk into his hand, "It seems the mixture put you into some sort of heat."

"H-heat…" Spirit echoed with a slight frown, and then moaned as the doctor pinched his left nipple.

Stein nodded and preceded with his assault, "In other words, you're incredibly horney." He smirked and was suddenly leaning over the death scythe, his body two inches from the heated flesh of his old weapon. "Would you like me to cure you?" He teased, watching Spirit wither and moan at the promise of his tinted words.

"Yes…yes Stein please…" He begged, putting a name on his craving only fueled his need. "Cure me."

The doctor grinned and stood up over the squirming death scythe and, with agonizing slowness, peeled off his lab coat. Then followed his shoes and socks, then his shirt, before reaching down and dragging his finger nails down Spirit's heaving chest and stomach.

Spirit hung his head back and let the feelings surge through his body, shuddering when the nails reached his pant line and then were pulled away. "Stein…no teasing…just do it."

"You make it sound as though you don't enjoy what I'm doing to you." Stein mused, and then reached down and caged Spirit in between his hands, "Would you like me to stop?"

"No!" Spirit breathed, "Please Stein, I'm not j-joking," his breath was getting more halting and heavy, like gasping, "just fuck me."

Stein grinned and leaned down, sliding his tongue along the death scythe's pale neck, "Oh I will, believe me, but let me have my…fun." With the last word he sunk his teeth into Spirit's neck, biting through the skin and pricking the vein he knew was there. He drew back and watched the ruby red wine pool on the pale neck before a lazy drop began to flow down. The doctor swept the blood away with his tongue and kissed the mark.

Spirit couldn't take all the feelings that course through him, and the pain from the bite fueled his heated mind. He was so hot. "Stein…" He breathed longingly, crazing more of his silken barbed touches.

The doctor felt a small sinful shiver play down his spine when Spirit moaned his name like that. It sounded so delicious. He sat back down on the couch and pulled Spirit into his lap. He felt the death scythe's legs lock around his waist and smiled inwardly. He was going to enjoy this more than he thought. He planted soft kisses down Spirit's chest, licking the pink nubs, and continued down. The silver haired man palmed the growing bulge in his old weapon's pants and grinned when the red head cried out softly.

Arching into the pleasurably hand Spirit ground his hips into Stein's pelvis, causing the doctor to hum deeply in the back of his throat. The death scythe moaned and felt his member throb in anticipation, "Stein…"

Yes, there it was again, Stein growled in his mind, the way he said my name…"Spirit," He purred, "want to move things along?" He rubbed the clothed erection for emphasis which sent the weapon into a heated frenzy.

"Please, Stein…" Spirit groaned, too far gone to contemplate he was begging, "touch me…" He felt himself being pushed back to the couch and he fell easily into the cushions. At once he felt hands unbutton his pants and yank them and his boxers off, reliving the pressure on his dick.

Stein added his own pants and underwear to the pile and decided he'd had enough of playing. Reaching down he shoved two fingers into Spirit without warning, making the red head jerk off the bed and scream at the sudden assault.

It hurt, Spirit gasped, fighting off the urge to just pass out. The toxic had stream through him and was affecting his mind, he numbly heard Stein asking him something but didn't respond. It felt so painfully good, he didn't want it ever to end. "Stein! Just do it!" He cried.

The desperation in his voice snapped the little self control Stein had. He spread his fingers on last time before yanking them out and reaching to the floor for his lab coat. Reaching in one of the pockets he withdrew a small tube of lube and immediately rubbed it on.

Spirit grinned crazily, "I can't tell you how fucking hot it is you carry that around." He slurred, spreading his legs as Stein moved into place. He looked up and locked eyes with the doctor, dark lust swirled in their depths, promising more to come.

Stein slid inside swiftly and harshly stabbed Spirit's prostate on the first thrust, making the death scythe scream and buck into the burning pleasure. The entrance was tight and burning hot as Stein thrust erratically into the howling weapon, ecstasy screaming through both their minds.

It was all too much, the pain and pleasure robbed Spirit of his mind and body, taking over him completely. "STEIN!" He screamed again, his gut tightening with warning as his release began to build.

"Hold on." Stein panted, slamming repeatedly into the entrance, feeling it convulse as Spirit desperately fought for control. His own release began to loom on him so the doctor reached down and grabbed Spirit's dick, stroking it along with his merciless thrusts.

Spirit cried out as the double pleasure raced through him. He had two choices by this point; come or pass out, and either would be welcomed at his state of mind. However, the doctor had other plans. With one expert thrust he pounded into the red haired man's prostate, finally sending him over the edge into white oblivion. Spirit arched his back and shouted as he came violently, his entire body racking with shudders as his entrance clamped down around Stein and forced his immediate release as well.

Stein moaned heatedly and felt his body shake from the strain of holding himself up. He slowly withdrew and then flopped down next to Spirit, grinning as the red head's eyes rolled back as he passed out.

The next morning Spirit awoke slowly, his ass rather sore, and his memory fuzzy. What the hell had happened? He looked over and came face to face with a peacefully sleeping Doctor Stein. The morning before came flooding back to him and he blushed. But…while Stein was still asleep he might as well complete the act. Leaning forward, with a quick check on the doctor to insure he was still out cold, Spirit pressed his lips against Stein's.

Almost immediately Stein's eyes flashed open and he rolled over, pinning Spirit underneath him. Before Spirit could draw a started breath he captured the red head's lips with his own and kissed him passionately.

Spirit moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Stein holding to doctor against him as they shared a soul eating kiss.


End file.
